The present invention relates to an electrode employed in the field of medical equipment, more in detail to an implantable mesh electrode, especially an electrode for reanimation, and to a process for preparing electroconductive fibers and cloth suited for preparing same.
Heretofore, a mesh electrode has been employed which is formed by fine fiber of Pt-Ir (10%) of Ti in the viewpoint of its electric characteristics and its suitability to human organs in the field of medical equipment or the like. For example, the electrode for reanimation of a patient of cardiac paralysis which is formed by weaving fine fibers of Pt-Ir(10%) or Ti having an outer diameter of about 0.1 mm into a mesh in the form of a heart by means of laser cutting or the like is stuck to the outer wall of a cardiac muscle. In case of emergency of cardiac paralysis or the like, a large current of several amperes is flown in the electrode to bring the troubled cardiac muscle to life.
However, the mesh of Pt-Ir(10%) of Ti lacks flexibility and locally makes a space between the mesh and a heart wall. The heat is sometimes generated on the locally contacted portions to make a burn thereon to injure the tissues of the cardiac muscle.
Due to the metal fatigue generated by the repeated stress of the beating of the heart, a crack is sometimes formed in the fine fibers because the mesh of Pt-Ir(10%) or Ti is made of metal.
In the meantime, implantable electroconductive cloth for the electroconductive cloth electrodes has been known which is formed by electroless-plating Pt on polyester cloth, or by plating or vapor-depositing Pt, Ti or Ta on synthetic fibers.
The former electroconductive cloth possesses a drawback that plating residue of the electroless plating may remain in the apertures of the cloth. The latter electroconductive cloth possesses a drawback that the coating may be non-uniformly deposited since it is made by plating or vapor-depositing the metal on the synthetic fibers. Therefore, the electroconductivity of the both electrodes is uneven.